


5 раз, когда Зак безуспешно пытался заставить Криса заниматься спортом, и один раз, когда ему это удалось.

by LizziRiver



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9168541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizziRiver/pseuds/LizziRiver
Summary: Крис очень трепетно относился к Заку. Всегда. Практически с первого дня их встречи. Его восхищал острый ум Зака, его потрясающая способность к витиеватым каламбурам, его ужасающий гардероб, бесконечная любовь к собакам и вера в людей. Хотя в последнее время его вера в одного конкретного человека потихонечку истончалась. Сам же Крис понимал, что, хотя Зак всегда ему нравился, конкретно сейчас он его просто ненавидел.





	

Крис очень трепетно относился к Заку. Всегда. Практически с первого дня их встречи. Его восхищал острый ум Зака, его потрясающая способность к витиеватым каламбурам, его ужасающий гардероб, бесконечная любовь к собакам и вера в людей. Хотя в последнее время его вера в одного конкретного человека потихонечку истончалась. Сам же Крис понимал, что, хотя Зак всегда ему нравился, конкретно сейчас он его просто ненавидел.

Все началось пару недель назад, когда Заку взбрело в голову, что им с Крисом надо больше времени проводить вместе. Крис был очень рад сходить с ним в паб, посмотреть старый фильм или сыграть в новую видеоигру. Но у Зака на уме было кое-что другое.  
\- Пробежки! - глаза Закари горели энтузиазмом. Он напялил на себя неприлично обтягивающую розовую майку и совершенно изношенные мешковатые спортивные штаны. - Это лучший способ взбодриться перед трудовым днем. И к тому же отлично помогает держать в себя в форме. Ну как, ты готов, Крис?  
Солнце едва встало над горизонтом и светило Крису прямо в приоткрытые глаза. Он попытался пригладить волосы. Ноа призывно гавкнул. Из приоткрытой двери подул холодный ветер. Крису удалось разглядеть 7:15 на экране айфона.  
\- Катись к черту, Зак, - сказал он, закрыл дверь и спрятался обратно под одеяло. Ему снилось, что брови Закари пытались захватить власть в Лос-Анджелесе, а он сам возглавлял сопротивление с пинцетом в руках. Он проснулся с колотящимся сердцем и злобно подумал, что выспаться ему все равно не удалось, и как ни крути, именно Зак был в этом виноват.  
Они не общались пару дней после этого случая, но энтузиазм Зака только возрастал. Пару минут назад он сбросил Крису смс, предлагая встретиться на побережье. Полагая, что полчаса плавания в теплом океане не смогут принести им ничего дурного, Крис захватил полотенце и направился к берегу. Однако ему следовало ожидать подвоха.  
-Что это? - настороженно спросил он, глядя на Зака. - Зачем тебе эта доска? И что на тебе надето?  
-Вейкбординг! - радостно сказал Зак. - Я недавно узнал о нем, это очень круто. Цепляешь доску к катеру, и вперед! Круче, чем водные лыжи! Ты со мной, Крис?  
"Конечно, Зак, я с тобой", мысленно свирепел Крис, " Я с тобой готов делать целую кучу вещей - поесть мороженое, сделать расслабляющий массаж, потанцевать в самом переполенном клубе Лос-Анджелеса, или даже приготовить тебе завтрак. Но почему-то ты мне никогда этого не предлагаешь, засранец ты этакий!"  
\- Ну как? - улыбаясь и помахивая огромной доской спросил Зак, - По вейкбордам? Катер стоит у причала!  
\- Удачи тебе, Зак, - сказал Крис, вздыхая и садясь на песок. - Я тебя тут подожду.  
\- Тогда снимешь меня на видео, хорошо? - проговорил Зак, вручая Крису свой айфон и удаляясь в сторону причала. Крис снова вздохнул и спрятал лицо в ладонях.  
В следующий раз он с ужасом ждал нового визита Зака. К счастью, тот быстро понял, что вейкбординг это не его вид спорта, но все же всегда есть какое-нибудь новое сложое хипстерское слово. Однако Зак появился только вечером, был ужасно мил, притащил с собой Ноа и бутылку вина.  
\- Знаешь, что, Крис, - улыбнулся Зак, допивая очередной бокал шардоне, - мне так нравится проводить с тобой время. Я считаю, что мы постепенно приобретаем нужную химию, не находишь?  
"Да твою мать, может уже поцелуешь меня и закончишь со своими эвфемизмами", подумал Крис и молча кивнул, наливая себе еще вина.  
\- Поэтому мне очень хотелось бы пригласить тебя сходить со мной в одно место.  
"Окей, свидание," думал Крис, "пусть так, я совсем не против, составил небольшой списочек ресторанов на всякий случай".  
\- Крис, ты пойдешь со мной на скалодром?  
Крис залпом выпил очередной бокал вина и мысленно выругался.  
\- Знаешь, я не очень хорошо отношусь к высоте, - осторожно сказал он.  
\- Но там же есть страховка. И потом, с твоими бицепсами у тебя вряд ли будут сложности.  
"Проклятый Закари Куинто", думал Крис, в очередной раз повиснув на страховочной веревке и давая знак инструктору спускать его вниз. "Собаку свою бери в следующий раз с собой. Я точно пас".  
Они не виделись около двух месяцев. Зак уехал в Нью-Йорк играть в какой-то независимой постановке, а Крис вел переговоры насчет главной роли в многообещающем боевике. Поэтмоу звонок от него совершенно застал Криса врасплох.  
\- Привет, Крис, я скучал по тебе, - немного смущенно сказал Зак, и Крису захотелось тихонечко скулить в подушку. - Приходи сегодня ко мне в гости, чем-нибудь займемся.  
Крис знал, что встреча на территории Зака точно выйдет ему боком. Он не ошибся.  
\- Понимаешь, это очень полезно для косых мышц живота, - сказал Зак, держа в руках огромный и жутко тяжелый на вид обруч. - Ты просто прижимаешь его к талии, а потом двигаешь бедрами вот так. Давай, попробуй.  
\- Эмм, а может, ты еще покажешь, - помедлив, сказал Крис. - У тебя здорово получается.  
И он еще две благословенные минуты наблюдал за ловкими телодвижениями коварного Закари Куинто.  
\- Все, теперь твоя очередь, - Зак протянул ему обруч. После нескольких безуспешных попыток, одного разбитого стакана и ужасающей боли в большом пальце крисовой ноги он сдался. Разочарованно поднятые брови Закари Куинто не давали ему покоя весь остаток дня. Перед сном он пробормотал: "больше никаких бровных кошмаров, ясно тебе, мозг" и всю ночь наблюдал, как Закари Куинто на сцене крутит блесятщий обруч в обтягивающих лосинах под ярким светом софитов. "Уже лучше", подумал он на следующее утро.  
Через неделю Зак прислал ему смс. "Ты куда-то пропал. Я взял в прокат роликовые коньки и жду тебя на набережной. Обещаю купить тебе самое большое мороженое."  
\- Блять, - громко сказал Крис, - ролики, теперь это гребаные ролики. Почему этот кретин не может позвать меня в кино?  
Он кинул телефон в дальний угол комнаты. Подобрал его, написал "Привет, не смогу, потянул шею на сьемках, приходи в гости и захвати мороженое", ждал ответа пару часов, потом громко и долго ругался, выпил пару бокалов виски и завалился спать.

В следующий раз они увиделись, когда до совместных съемок оставалось несколько дней. Крис только что отметил Новый год с друзьями и дремал на диване под "Один дома". Звонок в дверь заставил его подскочить. Крис потер глаза рукой, пригладил волосы и увидел на пороге Зака с пробковым ковриком подмышкой. "Да черт с тобой", подумал Крис и открыл дверь.  
\- Прости, что не пришел тогда, - сказал Зак, крепко обнимая его. Сердце Криса до сих пор колотилось как сумасшедшее. Он сделал пару глубоких вдохов.  
\- Меня внезапно вызвали в Нью-Йорк. Даже не помню, где забыл ролики.  
"Карма все-таки существует", подумал Крис.  
\- Как твоя шея? - обеспокоенно спросил Зак. - Все еще болит?  
\- Шея?.. а... нет, все в порядке, - неловко усмехнулся Крис. - Я пил обезболивающие, знаешь... все хорошо!  
\- Я тут решил кое-что попробовать с тобой, - Зак развернул коврик.  
"О, нет", подумал Крис, готовясь к худшему.  
\- Ты когда-нибудь пробовал пилатес? Это очень помогает при болях в шее и спине. Давай, ложись на коврик.  
"Лечь я могу", осторожно подумал Крис, располагаясь на коврике.  
\- Тут главное правильно дышать, - продолжал объяснять Зак. - А теперь повернись вот так, нет, бедра остаются на месте, - и он положил свои широкие теплые ладони на бедра Криса. Тот сделал глубокий вдох.  
\- Нет, сейчас нужно выдыхать, Крис, - улыбнулся Зак. - Наклоняйся вперед, вот так, - он провел рукой по его спине. - Ну как тебе нравится?  
\- Да, очень, - выдохнул Крис, выпрямляясь. - Мои бедра в правильном положении?

\- Знаешь, Зак, - проговорил Крис, вставая с коврика примерно через час. - Это было потрясающе.  
\- Правда? - широко улыбнулся тот. - Ты почувствовал эффект?  
\- Я бы сказал, эффект был немедленный, - проговорил Крис. - И у меня есть две просьбы. Первая - не мог бы ты и дальше учить меня пилатесу?  
\- Да, конечно, это будет здорово, тем более у нас скоро сьемки...  
\- И вторая, - прервал его Крис, - все эти попытки... совместных спортивных мероприятий, это могли быть свидания, не так ли?  
Зак смотрел на него, не моргая. А потом медленно кивнул.  
\- Тогда я со спокойной совестью могу тебя поцеловать, - заключил Крис.  
\- Пожалуй, что да, можешь, - хриплым голосом сказал Зак. - И если что, мороженое я тебе все-таки принес. Оно в твоей морозилке.  
\- Ты полный идиот, Закари Куинто, - сказал Крис облегченно. - Больше никаких вейпбордингов.  
\- Вейкбордингов, ты хотел сказать, - машинально поправил его Зак, за что и получил пинок по лодыжке.  
\- Заткнись, - сказал Крис. А потом все же поцеловал его. Впереди у них было все то, чего Крис так долго ждал: первый секс, первый поход в кино, первое соместное мороженое, и гребаный пилатес.


End file.
